An extended drain metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor is included in an integrated circuit, for example to modulate current from a voltage node above 100 volts. It is desirable to reduce an area of the extended drain MOS transistor, while maintaining a desired current density and/or operating voltage, and/or to reduce the number of photolithographic operations used to fabricate the integrated circuit.